


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I walk out of the bus, looking at the ground. September 1st 2019, first day of senior year. As I look up at the school I tense up as I remember what I'm gonna have to deal with for the foreseeable future....sigh, this is gonna be rough.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks. also I'm rly bad with punctuation :) enjoy

I walk out of the bus, looking at the ground. September 1st 2019, first day of senior year. As I look up at the school I tense up as I remember what I'm gonna have to deal with for the foreseeable future.

...sigh, this is gonna be rough.

I walk towards my locker trying not to bump into anyone. It's loud, louder than I remember. Suddenly the halls quiet down. I turn around to see what caused this and the answer is immediate. The Heathers.

Everyone looks at them with a mix of fear and amazement. The ground they walk on is holy.

I tell myself that I'm above this, that I should focus on school and that popularity is bullshit, but still, I wish that I could be like them. I wish that I could walk down the hall without Kurt Kelly calling me a nerd and shoving me into the lockers. I wish I could just eat my lunch in the cafeteria without Ram Sweeney knocking my tray out of my hands.

The Heathers finally reach their destination, Chandler's locker and the hall seems to return to it's previous chaos. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I finish grabbing my stuff from my locker as someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Veronica!" Martha exclaims happily "I missed you so much!" she hugs me. Martha went to Michigan to visit some family for summer break.

I return the hug "I missed you too" I say genuinely "and to celebrate your triumphant return to Sherwood, how about a movie night?"

"That sounds awesome, The Princess Bride?" she asks. God, Martha has an unhealthy obsession with that movie, I've seen it like 5 times because of her, I can only imagine how many times she's seen it.

"Sure" I reply, faking enthusiasm about the movie. The bell rings and I say goodbye to Martha.

I have History first and honestly I would rather throw myself off a cliff. I decide to go the bathroom. I walk into a stall and close the door. I quickly grab my diary and rip a page to write myself a hall pass. I keep writing for about 10 minutes before I hear someone come in.

I don't pay much attention to their gossip and keep writing. Until I hear someone vomiting.

"God, Heather grow up, bulimia is so '87" a voice I recognize as Heather Chandler says.

"Yeah Heather, maybe you should see a doctor" McNamara says, concerned

"...maybe" Duke grumbles from the stall beside me.

I hear someone else come in. "Ah Heather and Heather". Duke gags. "... and Heather. Skipping class already huh." Ms. Flemming says

"Heather wasn't feeling well, we're helping her" Chandler says, clearly not worried about being caught skipping class.

"Not without a hall pass, you're not" Ms. Flemming replies. She sounds weirdly proud of herself. "Week's detention"

Before I realize what I'm doing I scribble down three more names on the forged hall pass and walk out of the stall.

"Uh Ms. Flemming, all four of us are our on a hall pass, yearbook committee" I say, nervously. I see Chandler raise an eyebrow at me, while Ms. Flemming examines the hall pass.

These feel like the longest 5 seconds of my life, if Ms. Flemming catches me, she'll tell the principal, I'll be suspended or expelled and my life is over, and I'll never--

"I see you're all listed" Flemming says, disappointed "hurry up and get where you're going" She gives Chandler the hall pass and exits the bathroom, leaving me and the Heathers alone.

The red Heather examines it with a smirk "This is an excellent forgery", she says impressed.

All three Heathers are staring at me now and I'm getting more nervous by the second.

"Why?" Chandler asks, breaking the tense silence.

That is an excellent question. "To be honest, I'm not completely sure".

I hear Duke groan, clearly annoyed, "God, Heather, why are we still taking to this loser" she glares at me and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Shut up, Heather," Chandler says "she is no longer a loser"

"What?" Duke and I say at the same time. Seriously, why did I get myself into this. I could have a nice, quiet, boring senior year, but no, I just had to go mess it up.

"What's your name?" she asks. I rub my hands on my jeans and quickly answer "Veronica".

"Veronica..." she says with a smile that, oddly, seems genuine, "you are officially part of our little group."

McNamara grins and hugs me excitedly  
"We're gonna have so much fun!" she's so happy that I can't help but hug her back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chandler, looking at us with soft eyes and a genuine smile.

However, this nice little moment, where I forget that I am in fact talking to the most popular girls in school and that I'm terrified for my life, is broken by Duke. "Heather, you have got to be fucking kidding me"

Chandler doesn't dignify her with a response and simply glares back. "Veronica, join us at lunch, will you?" it's a rhetorical question. She turns to leave, the other Heathers with her, McNamara waves at me with a smile, and Chandler looks back at me with a smile and a look in her eyes that I can't quite decifer.

I take a deep breath and wash my face. I leave the bathroom and go to History class. I can't focus on anything the teacher is saying, all I can think about is the Heathers, mainly Chandler. All I can think about is her smirking at me, and her glaring at Duke when she called me a loser, and her smiling at me and McNamara, her blond hair, her grey eyes, her smile...

Shit.

I have a crush on her.


End file.
